


It Cuts Like Crystal Shards

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of stuff happens and most of it is bad, Alternate Universe, Anakin Needs a Hug, Angst, Everyone deserves better, Family, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan has PTSD, Other, Palpatine is Very Very Evil, Post-Episode III, Whump, luke and leia are the best children, there’s going to be some fluff too though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is dead. Or, at least that’s what Obi-Wan thought. But when a long-broken bond snaps back into place, Obi-Wan discovers that the truth may well be far worse. A single mistake sends everything that Obi-Wan has fought for spiralling out of control, and Obi-Wan must fight once again to save everything he holds dear.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 47
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or most of the characters that appear in this work. I’m just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

Anakin was dead.  


At least, that was what Obi-Wan had convinced himself of. He liked to say he’d made peace with it. But he knew, deep down, that wasn’t the truth.

Not a day went by that he didn’t get caught up in the memories of when he’d last seen his former apprentice, maimed and burning on Mustafar’s surface. Memories of how he’d left him, feeling Anakin’s twisted, stormy force signature grow fainter and fainter until it cut off entirely. Even as they fought to the death over the lava river he hadn’t thought to sever their bond. Not even after he’d left the planet, while he’d fought to save Padmé’s life as it dwindled away before him.

Obi-Wan tugged his cowl over his face, shielding it from Tattooine’s harsh sunlight, lips pressed into a grim line as he once again shoved the intrusive thoughts aside. It never did well to dwell on Anakin too much— he only ended up retreating into grief and pain and guilt. Altogether unhelpful emotions. Blue eyes gazed out over the beige terrain. In the distance, a golden-haired child ran across the sand toward his aunt and uncle, arms outstretched and flailing.

Luke was seven now.

Seven years since that awful day. Now, Luke is nearly as old as Anakin was when Obi-Wan first met him. And he was almost a spitting image of his father. His hair was lighter than Anakin’s was, just by a little, and worn differently, but his bright blue eyes, ever twinkling with mischief, were so familiar. And his smile...

Obi-Wan couldn’t look at Luke’s beaming face without being thrown back years ago. Luke was far more liberal with his smiles than Anakin was as a child, but that doesn’t change the fact that it was  Anakin’s smile that Obi-Wan saw on his son’s face. Lopsided and goofy, carefree and brighter than the suns.

And without fail, Luke’s smiling face would morph into Anakin’s before his very eyes. His eyes would yellow, and flames would engulf him, and then before Obi-Wan had registered what was happening, there would be a tug at his sleeve and a child’s voice asking “You okay, Mister?”

Then he’d snap out of it. Anakin would disappear, and Luke would be there once again. Sweet, innocent Luke, blissfully unaware of his haunted legacy.

Obi-Wan preferred to keep watch on him from afar now.

Seven years. That was how long he’d been in hiding. Seven years since he lost the only family he’d ever known. Seven years since he’d lost Anakin. It had always been a fear of his, ever since his Padawan was a young boy. Obi-Wan had seen his potential too, of course, the same as the Council had. Potential for great light, but also for great darkness. Obi-Wan has seen all the warning signs. But he’d been too firm, or not firm enough. Too involved or too aloof. He’d never been what Anakin needed. Anakin didn’t feel like he could trust him, even after everything. Obi-Wan had known that, but he’d convinced himself otherwise.

And now he’d lost everything. The Temple, the Jedi Order, and Anakin too.

Luke vanished inside the house, and Obi-Wan turned to leave as the sky streaked with the familiar hues of pink, orange, violet, and dusky blue. Best to get back before dark. Luke was safe, of course. There was really no need for Obi-Wan to keep such a close watch on the boy. He always knew where and how he was, considering that he’d wrapped an extension of his own force power around Luke to keep him hidden as well as to keep track of him.

Or perhaps, selfishly, it was so that he didn’t feel quite so alone in the world.

Anakin had always struggled with his attachments. But Obi-Wan hadn’t known the extent to which he himself did as well, until he’d lost everything and been exiled into solitude. Now, when he closed his eyes to sleep, it was routine to reach through the Force and find Luke, safely asleep in his bed on the homestead. He soothed the boy’s sleep, guarding him from all the terrors of the night that Obi-Wan hoped so deeply he would never have to face. He would find the boy’s force signature, pure and bright and as full of life and hope and enthusiasm as Anakin’s had once been, and he would close his eyes with a smile.

It soothed the deep loneliness that a younger Obi-Wan would have denied that he even held the capacity to feel.

He reached his own hovel as the suns dipped below the horizon, and settled in to meditate before sleeping. Another one of his habits. Calming himself, releasing the emotions that he still struggled so hard to face. At first he had pushed them down, but he knew that such things would only darken his mind further. So he had begun to face them. His fear, his anger, and hardest of all his guilt. The other feelings he had managed to accept and let go, but not that last one.

His brow twitched ever so slightly, lips pressing tightly together as the memories swelled up once more. Anakin shouting, Anakin fighting, Anakin burning. It was always the same, a wound torn deep into his very soul that never healed, sharp and poisonous as the flailing tendrils of their broken bond that would never catch hold. As lost and drifting as Obi-Wan himself was.

No. Quickly, he realised his thought patterns, and corrected them. He searched through himself, finding those places of anguish, living through each memory and each feeling. A sheen of sweat shone on his brow. Such a task was arduous, but it was the only way Obi-Wan would be able to sleep at night.

Anakin turning away, Anakin threatening. Anakin with sickly golden eyes. Anakin on the ground. Anakin hating. The tears swelling in his eyes and running down his cheeks despite all of it. Anakin leaving. Anakin fading. Anakin  _ alive _ —

With a jolt, Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open. His tunic was damp with sweat. The inside of his hovel was fully darkened, and the air had grown chilly with nightfall.

That couldn’t be right.

Obi-Wan had  _ felt  _ Anakin die. He’d felt his broken former apprentice leave the force entirely. And since then, for seven years, nothing. But when he’d brushed against the place where their bond had once linked them...

Carefully, Obi-Wan reached out again, ignoring the anguish that came from feeling those particular remnants. He took in a shaky breath, then extended his senses as far as he could.

He felt pain, fear, anger... so much anger, a burning rage only kept in check by terror. And surrounding it all, desperation. Flailing, unfocused desperation.

And then, like a vibroblade entering his mind, Obi-Wan felt a thread of the old training bond snap into place. A red haze engulfed his vision, and a scream echoed through his mind. Obi-Wan’s vision darkened as his heart pounded in his chest. Rage, terror, pain, helplessness... another scream rattled the Force around him. Obi-Wan vaguely felt his head hit the ground before it all became too much to bear. The scream faded, echoing through the Force and reverberating through his mind and body. 

The next thing Obi-Wan registered was the sunrise. He pushed himself from the floor, arms trembling. It had been some time since he’s suffered nightmares like that. Sure, he rarely slept without nightmares of some sort, but not of such magnitude.

He climbed to his feet, moving to wash off his face and change into a clean tunic. Then he reached for a ration bar, biting into it. No matter— as violent as this dream had been, it was no different than any other nightmare. They were just a part of Obi-Wan’s life now. He finished his ration bar and donned his outer tunic. The suns had already risen quite high. Another day of exile, another day with little to do. As usual, Obi-Wan decided to find Luke and keep an eye on him, to glean what small comfort he could from the boy’s presence. He exited the hovel, extending his senses to find him, when he stopped abruptly, a sudden sense of nausea overwhelming him.

A single thread in the Force clung to the place where his bond with Anakin had once been. It was wavering and barely perceptible, but thin and sharp as razor-wire, cutting through the Force in a way only one being could.

Obi-Wan collapsed to his knees, legs trembling. He felt sick. All of the heartbreak and anger and betrayal and fear and  _ emotion _ from seven years ago flooded back up inside of him. That had been no mere dream.

Somehow, somewhere,  _ Anakin was alive.  _


	2. Chapter 2

A small, desert-dusted freighter touched down on Varykino’s landing pad a few hours before sunset.

This arrival had been unexpected. Few people came and went from the Naberrie estate. Few off-worlders even knew how to get here.

Tying her long, dark hair back into a twisted bun, Ryoo slipped from her spot at one of the large windows and hurried toward the landing pad. For the past seven years, ever since the founding of the empire, the Naberries had withdrawn almost completely from the public eye. Ryoo had been nine then, and while her parents and grandparents hadn’t told her much about all that had happened, she’d figured out enough.

And even though she only spent summers at Varykino, spending much of the year at an academy in Theed, it was enough for her to know that an off-world visitor to Varykino was either a source of excitement or suspicion. Probably both.

Ryoo jogged out the side door and peered out from around a column just in time to see her grandfather crossing the platform to greet the man who had disembarked from the strange craft. He was of average height and wore a dark brown robe. He looked sort of like the Jedi that she’d heard about when she was a kid. Suspicion curled deep within her gut as she reached for the small electro-shock prod she carried on her person at all times.

Her family seemed to have somewhat strange opinions on the Jedi. They rarely mentioned them, and often changed the subject if Ryoo ever happened to bring them up. But she’d heard plenty from the academy about how the Jedi had turned on the republic. A strange thing, especially for an organisation of peacekeepers. Ryoo had heard that the “Jedi threat,” as Emperor Palpatine had called it on the HoloNet, had been neutralised for some time now, but apparently he’d missed one. Dark eyes narrowed as her grip on the prod tightened. She wasn’t sure what it could do against the mystical powers of a Jedi, but if he was here to hurt her family, she wouldn’t be going down without a fight. And if he wasn’t... if her quiet doubts on the Emperor’s sincerity were realised, maybe she could finally get some answers.

Ryoo ducked further out of sight as her grandfather and the Jedi approached the main entry door. They walked side by side, as though they knew each other. Ryoo strained to hear what they were saying.

“...can assure you there has been no change, Master Kenobi.”

Kenobi . So this was a hero of the Clone Wars. She’d heard his name, and seen his face on the HoloNet broadcasts back before the empire. And... she chewed her lip thoughtfully.

_ And on the Empire’s most wanted list. _

There was a massive bounty on any information about Kenobi’s whereabouts. She’s sure that any of her classmates at the academy would have jumped at this chance. But her grandfather seemed to know him, and it looked like they were speaking like acquaintances, if not friends. If any word got out about this, her family could get into trouble with the Empire. Ryoo listened in to try to hear what Kenobi was saying, but the Jedi spoke in soft tones that she couldn’t quite pick up from across the landing pad.

Quietly, she ducked back inside, hurrying up the corridor in the direction of the main entrance, in time to see her grandfather and Kenobi disappear up a staircase. Ryoo took the other stairway, stopping before entering the corridor as she heard their footsteps approaching. But she didn’t hear anything before Kenobi’s smooth Core accent rang out.

“You can come out, young one. No need to hide.”

Ryoo’s heart skipped a little, and she hesitated momentarily before stepping out of the corridor. “Hello, Grandfather. Hello, General Kenobi.” Her cheeks were warm with embarrassment about being found, but she set her jaw in determination.

Kenobi seemed ever-so-briefly surprised that she knew who he was, but that surprise disappeared almost as soon as it registered on his features. He looked older than he did in the old HoloNet footage, his light coppery hair peppered with flecks of grey and small wrinkles around the corners of his eyes that seemed like he spent a lot of time squinting. His robes were slightly dishevelled and his hair matched— apparently he’d been in a hurry. Ryoo pressed her lips together thoughtfully. Before either of them ask her anything, she speaks up again.

“I saw your ship land. We don’t usually get visitors here, especially off-worlders. Which I could tell because of the dust on your ship— It wouldn’t have gotten stained that colour here on Naboo, so I’d have to assume it was docked elsewhere. I wanted to see who you were and why you were here, so I came to take a look. And then I recognised you from the HoloNet. You’re quite famous, you know?” Her grandfather looked like he was about to speak up, but she quickly continued— “You’re also very, very,  _ very _ wanted. You probably shouldn’t be anywhere past the Outer Rim— you know there’s a heavy imperial presence on Naboo, right?”

To her surprise, the worry seemed to lift from his features, and what looked like it could have almost been a smile settled in its place. “I am aware of that fact, yes. However, I am also correct in assuming that there is not an imperial presence here, and that your family was willing to welcome me on important business.”

Ryoo crossed her arms, but gave a small nod. Her family was not particularly fond of the Empire, and Varykino was remote enough to be untouched by Imperial presence. Not to mention that the Lake Country would be the perfect place to enter the atmosphere while avoiding Imperial patrols. There weren’t any cities out here, so there were fewer patrols.

“You’re right.” She glances around. “So, what is this  _ important business _ you’re talking about?”

“Ryoo,” her grandfather cautioned, but Kenobi extended a hand.

“No worries, Ruwee, I see no reason why I shouldn’t answer her. Besides, I’m quite certain she would search for the answers on her own if I didn’t provide. Am I right, Ryoo?” There was a knowing look in Kenobi’s eye, and Ryoo felt her cheeks heat up once more. Her grandfather gave her a long-suffering smile as she nodded in response to Kenobi’s question.

“Well then, no harm done.” Any hint of a smile that was on his face vanished, replaced with a solemn look, his brow knit in concern as he spoke again. “I’m here to see your aunt.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you want with Aunt Padmé?” Ryoo was surprised. Though, come to think of it, she shouldn’t be. She vaguely remembered her mother, Sola, talking about how Padmé had a tendency to go “running off with the Jedi,” as she put it. Perhaps they’d been friends. But... this didn’t make sense. Perhaps he just didn’t know.

“Aunt Padmé hasn’t woken up in seven years,” she explained. Briefly, she saw what looked like a wince cross Kenobi’s features, but he composed himself once more.

“I am... aware of that,” he spoke carefully, as if trying to avoid treading on a thorn. “However, I needed to check on her. To see about a few things. You see, there are things happening in the galaxy, things I’m not sure about, but that I must make certain of.”

He hesitated as both Naberries looked at him to go on, then he turned to Ruwee and said a single word.

“Anakin.”

Ryoo looked over at her grandfather, who pressed his lips together. The tension in the air was high— and Ryoo didn’t need to be a Jedi to feel it. The name sounded vaguely familiar, she was sure she’d heard it before.

Ruwee’s frown deepened, and he fixed Kenobi with a look of concern. “I’ll take you to her room. But you told me that he was dead.”

“That is what I thought as well.” Kenobi sounded rueful. “And perhaps he is. But I must check on Padmé to make certain all is well.”

“If you call her current condition well, then I am concerned about your perception skills, Master Jedi.”

Kenobi didn’t respond, a deep sadness having settled onto his features. Ryoo shifted from one foot to the other. So Kenobi  _ had _ known Padmé. That was clear. Perhaps he even had some involvement with the incident. Another thing that Ryoo’s family didn’t like to talk about was whatever had happened to put her aunt into the state she was in. But whatever it had been, it had been serious. And perhaps now Ryoo will find out what happened to the lively, caring person her aunt had been years ago when Ryoo has been small.

Padmé had been in a coma for the past seven years. Ever since shortly after the founding of the Empire. Ryoo had been at school when it happened, but she’d heard that Padmé had been brought back to Naboo, stabilised but unconscious. She’d been placed in her childhood bedroom at Varykino, and there she remained to this day.

Ryoo occasionally spent time in her room, sitting in the chair next to the bed. Sometimes she’d talk to Padmé, sometimes she’d just sketch up designs on her datapad, puzzling over angles and aesthetics. Padmé never responded to any of it. She simply lay still, eyes closed, her delicate hands folded over her lap. She looked like she was asleep, or dead. But the indicators on the monitors next to the bed and the soft hum of the respirator disproved the latter.

Padmé was alive. Always living, always stable. But she simply would not wake. It had been seven years since the incident, and nothing had changed. Apart from her slowly growing thinner and paler.

What could Kenobi possibly need to check on? Ryoo took a step back.

“I’ll just be in my room then,” she murmured, looking between her grandfather and the Jedi.Then she turned, hurrying back down the corridor. Whatever Kenobi wanted to check on probably had something to do with the incident. Everything had changed after that, and not just the politics. The Naberrie household became vastly different. A once open and loving family became secluded and quiet, and Ryoo found that she would spend much of her summers alone in her room, or exploring the country. A deep sadness and anxiety seemed to have settled over them after Padmé came home that day. And perhaps now Ryoo could finally figure out why.

-

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before stepping through the door to Padmé’s room. The former senator looked no different than when he’d last seen her, seven long years ago. Still lying there, unmoving and unresponsive in a sleep that no one could wake her from.

Though he knew it was lucky she lived at all. The medical personnel had no idea what was happening. Despite a successful labour without any known complications, Padmé was still fading away.

Obi-Wan shut his eyes, exhaling softly as he moved to stand next to Padmé’s bed. She looked peaceful, and he could only hope that she truly was.

“Your children are well,” he murmured softly after hearing the door click closed behind Ruwee as he left. “They are safe. Luke is growing more every day... he looks so much like his father. But he acts like you. He has your heart.”

He trailed off, sighing once more as he took a seat. Carefully, he extended one hand and placed it on Padmé’s forehead. “From what I hear, Leia is also well. Though I haven’t had a chance to visit her.” He exhales a soft chuckle. “They are happy. Safe. Well taken care of. They’re growing up to be fine young people. You would be proud.”

He reaches his other hand up and places it over her heart. Instantly, Obi-Wan was brought back to that fateful day on Polis Massa.

The atmosphere was far different than here. It was buzzing with nerves. The medical equipment was going off incessantly as Padmé’s life support was failing. The newborn Luke and Leia were crying, and Padmé’s chest rose and fell with the effort of just staying alive.

Obi-Wan had acted on instinct then, reeling too much from the events of the past few days to even stop to question the Force’s direction. He pushed forward, shoving a medical droid aside and placing his hands on Padmé. One on her forehead, the other over her heart. Just like now. As he drew the Force around them, the beeping and crying and whirring of machinery died down to nothing. It was only Obi-Wan, Padmé, and the Force. Everything was quiet. Calm. He could hear his own heartbeat. Steady, but faster than normal. He could hear Padmé’s; faint and fading out with each passing second. But why? There was truly no reason for this, none that Obi-Wan could think of.

He reached out through the Force. She was there. Her spirit remained, and more than that, she was fighting. He could feel the struggle that rippled through her consciousness.

The medical droid had been wrong. Padmé hadn’t lost the will to live. Something was trying to steal her life away from her.

Obi-Wan looked further, trusting the Force to guide him as he searched for the cause. And then he found it. A dark presence, latching on to Padmé’s force signature, feeding off of her even as she fought to hold it back. The darkness was suffocating, and Obi-Wan himself could barely withstand it. He felt his own presence wavering. But he knew now how to save Padmé.

He exerted all his willpower to find the connection point, then, calling upon the Force, pushed at it with everything he had. He felt the darkness bend beneath his will, the connection strained, and then, with a force that knocked the wind out of Obi-Wan, severed.

Still reeling with the sudden relief, it takes a moment for him to register the sound of the monitors failing further, and another second to realise that Padmé’s life force was still fading— even faster now.

A jolt of panic rushed through Obi-Wan, and he quickly descended into meditationonce again, stilling himself and his emotions. He blocked out the monitors, and drew the force around Padmé again. He would save her. As the world faded into silence, he knew that much was certain. He could save her. Her children would not grow up orphans.

Obi-Wan focused on breathing, his own and Padmé’s. He reached out with the Force and latched on to her signature. A feeling both warm and cool rushed through him, and everything went still. He could hear his own breath, he could hear Padmé’s. And slowly, they became synchronised. Padmé’s force signature stilled. She was calm. She was no longer fading.

As Obi-Wan pulled himself out of his trance, the stable beeping of the monitors grounded him back in reality. He opened his eyes. Padmé’s chest was rising and falling slowly, her eyes closed, skin pale and shimmering with sweat. Relief washed over him. But it wouldn’t last long.

Padmé hadn’t woken up. She was alive, but remained trapped in sleep. Try as Obi-Wan might, be wasn’t able to wake her.

And so, the twins had been sent to be raised in secret— Luke to his aunt and uncle on Tattooine, and Leia to be raised by one of Padmé’s friends. Obi-Wan brought the unconscious Padmé back to Naboo, where she remained ever since.

He sighed, letting his fingers rest gently on her forehead. Her skin was warm but not feverish. Physically, she was well. But for some reason, she simply didn’t wake. Obi-Wan didn’t understand. He didn’t understand how he’d saved her, let alone why he hadn’t saved her  _ enough _ .

Unsure if she could even hear him, he leaned back, hands still resting on her still form. “I believe that Anakin is still alive,” he murmured. “I don’t know how, but I’ve felt him. He is there. What that means for me... for you, for your children... I am not certain. But I know without a doubt he would search for you if he were able.”

And perhaps Padmé could help him. She knew Anakin better than anyone, except for Obi-Wan himself. And though she wasn’t Force-sensitive enough to be a Jedi, she was fairly in tune with Anakin, at least.

Padmé was his only hope to even begin to unravel this. And even then, he wasn’t sure she would know anything. Or if he could even reach her again like he had before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to let everyone know that while this story is still in progress, I have about a dozen chapters written already, and am actively continuing writing it! A new chapter will be uploaded every three days until the story is complete. I’m estimating it will be around 40 chapters total. I’m actually writing this story for my partner to read at work and decided to post it here, so the chapters are kind of short, but I don’t plan on abandoning it. I also take a good deal of liberty with the lore, how the Force works, etc., but I have been developing it for awhile now. This is just the first time I actually decided to post any of my writing lmao. Thanks for comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

_Breathe. Just breathe._

_ All is the Force. The Force is all. _

_ The Force binds us together. _

Obi-Wan settled into his meditation, reaching out for Padmé’s force signature as he tried to recall how he brought her back those years ago. The Force rippled around them, gentle and calm. It lacked the urgency, the pain that had been there all those years ago, but Obi-Wan could feel it guiding him yet again.

It was the will of the Force that Padmé should wake now.

Obi-Wan breathed in and out slowly, allowing the Force to settle around them, and then reached out to touch her signature.

He remembered linking his own energy to hers back then, a calm stillness guiding him as he settled into meditation. Though he had never learned how, he had known what to do. The Force had led him then, in the heat of the moment, and he had saved Padmé, though her consciousness remained obscured. But then, he had been fighting the darkness that had taken hold of her. Now there was no battle. It was just the two of them.

He exhaled deeply, releasing his doubts. Padmé could be returned to them. The Force would show him how.

Then, as he reached out to her soft glow in the Force, he noticed something. Contentment. There was no distress within her. Only a deep calm. Relaxation. It was as though she was floating, asleep in a pool of stars. Even within the Force detached from consciousness. Padmé felt no pain. No fear. None of the anxieties she had felt before all those events of seven years ago happened. She was comfortable in relinquishing her consciousness.

Obi-Wan aligned his own energy with hers. Without her consciousness, she would see no need to wake. So no matter what he did, she would likely remain in the safe, comfortable zone accorded by this coma. It was reasonable, he thought. Any person would feel similarly. Pure, perfect peace was something all Jedi strove for, but few obtained. Obi-Wan knew that if he were in the same situation, he wouldn’t wish to leave this peaceful rest either.

But the Padmé that Obi-Wan knew wouldn’t have wanted this. She would have wanted to live, to see her children grow up. She would have wanted to help him, if there was any chance that Anakin was still alive...

_ Anakin _ .

There. That was the key. Obi-Wan lacked a force bond with either of the twins, and he was sure that their presence would be enough to draw Padmé back to consciousness. But there was also one other who could do that. Anakin. And, newly as of the day before, Obi-Wan did have a bond with him.

It was time to reunite the pair.

Keeping his own Force signature linked to Padmé’s, he drew his attention to that one particular place within himself. He was once again taken aback by the active feeling of the bond, just as sharp as it was when he first met it. Weak and faint, but seemingly almost unbreakable, and still so distinctly Anakin that Obi-Wan was reeling. He couldn’t find an actual presence— it seemed as though something were blocking him— but the bond was there. And as long as the bond was there, a part of Anakin remained linked to him.

Obi-Wan latched onto that part, and then strengthened his connection to Padmé. His breath caught in his throat as he felt a stirring in Padmé’s force signature.

The first hints of complacency were fading from her. Her consciousness was slowly beginning to become active.

It was working. As he had hoped, Padmé was reacting to Anakin’s presence. Obi-Wan reached out carefully and touched her mind.

_ We need you to come back. Anakin needs you. _

A sudden gasp tore from his throat. Suddenly, touching his connection to Anakin was like touching a live wire as it crackled to life. Strained and desperate with all the stress and pain and urgency of the night before, and just as brief. Taken aback by the surprising strength, Obi-Wan drew back from his connection to Anakin.

But it had been enough. Padmé’s energy had shifted. Obi-Wan could feel her stirring, and he reached out to her again, aligning his Force signature to hers and steadying his breathing. Carefully, he began to extend his own energy, feeding it into her presence. Equalising them. Obi-Wan felt a chill settle deep inside his body as his own life force transferred over to Padmé, a numbness reaching through his bones. As Padmé’s consciousness returned, Obi-Wan drew away from the connection, opening his eyes and breathing deeply.

He felt tears sting his eyes and quickly pushed them back. Padmé’s finger lifted briefly, and a tiny sigh escaped her. Dark lashes shifted, and then, all at once, her brown eyes were looking up at him.

Obi-Wan felt a lump in his throat. So that was it. Equalising. He shivered, still feeling a cold ache in his bones from equalising their life force. He felt weak, but he couldn’t help a relieved smile from bursting into his face. After seven years of no progress, it seemed like things were finally beginning to look up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was super short, but that’s just because it felt right to end it after this one scene. I’ll update again two days from now to make up for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence reigned in Padmé’s bedroom, even after the door opens to reveal Ruwee and Jobal, led by a wide-eyed Ryoo. The girl had been explaining things to her grandparents before the door opened, but upon opening it she fell silence.

Padmé’s eyes were open. Somewhat glassy and dazed, but still gazing across the room at her family.

Obi-Wan has since removed her breathing mask, and she breathed on her own. Her long hair was tangled in ringlets about her face, dishevelled for the first time in years. The Jedi Master had one arm behind her back, propping her up into a half-seated position.

As Padmé’s gaze settled on her parents and niece, a confused look melted onto her pale features.

Quietly, as though mulling over each word, she spoke. “You’re... different. You look... older.” Her voice was quiet and cracking, barely more than a whisper.

Tears shimmered on Ruwee and Jobal’s cheeks as they approached their daughter cautiously. They looked to Obi-Wan, who nodded in response. They crossed the floor as Padmé’s gaze drifted up to Obi-Wan. “You’re older... too.” Her expression was confused and concerned. “How... how long...?”

There were a few seconds of silence, and Obi-Wan opened and closed his mouth briefly before Ruwee spoke up, his voice wavering.

“You were asleep,” he said, “for seven years and two months.”

Padmé’s already pale features became impossibly paler. Seven years? Her gaze drifted between Obi-Wan and her family. Obi-Wan let her settle back into the pillows, her atrophied muscles unable to support her own weight. “Seven years...” she echoed quietly. The words struggled to leave her lips. That would explain why she was so weak, why she could barely even turn her head. Seven years since...

Since...

_Anakin._ No, no, Anakin  died . That was what Obi-Wan had told her when she’d asked about him, moments before her children had been born...

Her children.

Padmé’s breath hitched in her throat. “Where— where are my children?” She asked, voice still weak but gradually regaining strength. “Where are Luke and Leia?”

It had been real, hadn’t it? Her children’s birth? That hadn’t been a fever dream? She searched Obi-Wan’s face for an answer. To her relief, his face remained relaxed, and he offered a small nod.

“They are safe, and well. Luke is with his aunt and uncle on Tattooine, and Leia has been raised by the Organas,” he explained carefully, with a brief glance back towards Padmé’s family.

Confusion creased her brow. “Why... why were they separated? Why weren’t they just raised here?”

“We feared...” Obi-Wan spoke cautiously. “We feared that the Empire would be searching for them. They are very strong with the Force. I was able to shield them as infants, but they share a bond that would have only made them stronger and more noticeable by the minute. We could not have them falling into Palpatine’s hands.” Had the twins stayed together, it would have quickly grown all but impossible for Obi-Wan to continue to shield them in the Force at all times.

Padmé still wasn’t happy about it, but she gave a tiny, understanding nod. “I... I see.” She took a shaky breath, then closed her eyes. All that mattered was that they were safe. That was the most important part. “Would it be safe for them to come here now? To live with me.”

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together in a firm line. The children were old enough now to begin learning how to shield themselves. It would be fine for them to come here. He nodded. “Of course. But only once you’ve regained your strength. For now they are safe, but I will contact Bail and Owen to let them know shortly.”

That would have to be enough to satisfy Padmé for now. She understood why this had to be done. It was a reasonable decision. And if it had kept her children safe for all these years, it was certainly one she could accept.

Padmé’s parents had moved to her side, and Jobal rested a hand on her head. Padmé’s eyes flickered closed again. Seven years of sleeping, and she was already exhausted from such a brief conversation, let alone able to do mich moving of any sort. Obi-Wan watched the reunion, allowing himself to smile, but the strain never fully left his features. He turned, sweeping out of the room. He would let the Naberries reunite while he contacted the twins’ foster families.

Varykino’s corridors were quiet in the dim evening light as he made his way back to the ship. Once inside, he fired up the transmission panel and keyed in the frequency and encryption they had agreed upon all those years ago.

“Senator Organa. This is Ben. I wanted to let you know that sleep is a temporary state.”

Twice more he repeated the sentence before the other end crackled to life, and Bail’s voice could be heard.

“I hear you, Ben. The Alderaanian court thanks you for the news. Shall we meet to discuss the relief mission?”

“That would be good,” Obi-Wan smiled. “We have left hyperspace and will be docking at the island shortly. Brief your associates thoroughly and stand by for further instructions.”

“Of course, Ben. We’ll be standing by.”

With that, the communication cut off, and Obi-Wan sighed. They’d prepared that code a long time ago, in case Padmé were to wake. While Padmé herself likely wouldn’t be in jeopardy— Palpatine wouldn’t see her as a threat now, and with Anakin being dead, there would be no reason to use her as leverage— it remained vital to Obi-Wan that the circumstances surrounding her and her children remain secret. So they had come up with a series of dialogue to use in this situation. But this would work. Bail would be talking to Breha and Leia about the situation and preparing, while Obi-Wan helped Padmé regain her strength, and they figured out what they would do next.

Obi-Wan left the ship. He would go personally to pick up Luke when the time came, and it wouldn’t do to send too many encrypted transmissions from the same place at once. It would be safer to wait at least a rotation to notify Owen. For now, he would return to check on Padmé.

Before he even entered the room, he could feel that the atmosphere was lighter. When he opened the door, he found Padmé surrounded by her family, smiling. Sola and Pooja, Sola’s younger daughter, had joined them. The girls were animatedly discussing their hopes and dreams— as Obi-Wan entered the room, he heard Pooja announcing that she was planning to become a senator like Padmé was.

Padmé’s eyes were sparkling. She already looked much better. Obi-Wan felt his shoulders relax as she beckoned for him to join them with a slight movement of her hand.

He thought for a moment that he should let this lighthearted reunion go on. As pressing as the matter involving Anakin was, perhaps he could simply let the Naberrie family enjoy at least one night before returning to such matters with Padmé. Besides, she needed time to recover. It wouldn’t do to put this on her right away. He raised his hand with a shake of his head in response.

“No, I think I ought to turn in for the night. Enjoy your evening. I’ll be in to check on you in the morning.” He left them once again, moving to the guest room he’d been set up in and preparing for his nightly meditation. This time, he reached out along the renewed bond. It was still present, still cutting through the Force like a knife in a way that made his head hurt. But the other end was dormant. Anakin was holding on, but he was unable to directly reach Obi-Wan.

The Jedi pulled back before he went too far. It was as peaceful as it could be, for now. He would do well to allow Padmé to recover before involving her. Carefully, he extended his senses to locate her, now resting peacefully, but only asleep. Not trapped in that unconsciousness that had held her for all these years. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, then let it out, settling down to sleep. All was well, or, at least, as well as could be expected, for now.

And things continued looking up. Over the next two weeks, Obi-Wan worked with Padmé to regain her strength, doing what he could to aid her healing through the Force. By the end, she could sit up and move a little on her own, and walk with aid. They talked frequently about her children, but always skirted around the topic of Anakin.

One afternoon, Obi-Wan came out into the porch to find Padmé talking with her two nieces. She was looking so much better, and out in the sunlight that was apparent. She was still thin, but her cheeks held colour and had filled out a little, and she was smiling. Part of Obi-Wan didn’t want to interrupt them, but there was a nagging tug in the back of his mind as his awareness brushed over the twisted thread of the bond again. He’d had another one of his visions, after a long period of quiet. They needed to talk about things.

He met Padmé’s eyes and saw her give an almost imperceptible nod. Seriousness returned to her face, and she rested a small hand on Pooja’s shoulder.

“You all can keep telling me your stories in a little while... but now I need to talk to Obi-Wan for a bit.”

The younger girl seemed a little disappointed. But her sister nodded in understanding. “Come along, let’s go find something to eat, shall we?”

As they left the porch, Obi-Wan took a seat next to Padmé. Instantly, she looked tired again, as though she knew exactly what he wanted to talk with her about, and was looking forward to it about as much as he was. He sighed, pressing his fingers against his brow. “We really should talk about Anakin. This changes a great deal for all of us, and we’ve been putting it off long enough.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What is it, Obi-Wan?” Padmé asked, lowering her voice. Instantly, she had gone from at ease and smiling to serious and business-ready. It seemed that she hadn’t changed too much from her seven-year sleep.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “It’s Anakin.”

He saw her shoulders tense up at the mention of his name. As they would— no doubt she was remembering her last interaction with him. But she shook her head a little.

“You told me he was dead,” she murmured.

Carefully, Obi-Wan bit his lip. “As I had thought he was,” he explained. “I could no longer feel his presence in the Force. It was cut off, as if with a cry of pain. And I have not felt him since then. Until just before I came here.”

Padmé frowned. “So you think that because you felt him once, he’s still alive?” Her voice was tight, and Obi-Wan can feel her conflicting emotions radiating off of her, though she kept them well in check. Despite her love for Anakin, Obi-Wan can tell that she wondered if his survival would be a good thing or a bad thing. Obi-Wan understood. He felt the same way. He gave a shake of his head.

“No. I did not only feel him once. You see, I wasn’t searching for him. It was as though he had reached out for me. And since then, he—“ he paused to think for a second— “Latched on to me, in a way. I don’t know if it is for evil purpose, or if he was seeking my help. I can still feel him. But it’s strange. Twisted.”

“Sharp,” Padmé echoed quietly, her gaze leaving Obi-Wan’s face and drifting toward the floor. A shiver ran through her. “I felt it too, you know? When you— when you brought me out. I could feel him, but it wasn’t him. It wasn’t my Ani.” 

He could see tears glistening in her eyes as she looked back up at him. “I want to be happy that there could be a chance that he’s alive. But—“

Obi-Wan nodded. “I understand.” Somehow the idea that Anakin had lived and remained enshrouded in the Dark Side all this time was far worse. At least in death, Anakin Skywalker could have been at peace. But if he lived yet, what horrible suffering had he endured during these past years that would have caused him to reach out to Obi-Wan with such desperation? Did anything of Anakin Skywalker even remain that hadn’t been blotted out by the Sith?

The Jedi quelled a shudder that raced through him. There was the question of whether Anakin would be a friend or an enemy. If he remained convicted and steeped within the Dark Side, would Obi-Wan once again be forced to kill him? If he had reached out for Obi-Wan’s aid, could that mean that there was somehow still light within him? Or was it a trap to lure Obi-Wan out of hiding?

Padmé’s quiet voice echoed his sentiments. “If he is alive, is there even any hope of saving him?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer. He didn’t know. For all he knew, once fallen, one could never return to the light. And Anakin had fallen. That much was certain. He recalled with visceral detail the horrific series of events. Anakin killing younglings, Anakin kneeling before Palpatine, Anakin choking Padmé... Anakin duelling Obi-Wan, each strike more vicious than the last, fully intending to kill his old master without remorse.

Then Anakin was burning, cut into pieces on the lava shore by Obi-Wan’s _mou kei_ strike. Their fractured bond radiated with hatred and pain, rage and fear. Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s terror and agony as if it were his own. He had done what he needed to do, but he felt no triumph, no sense of righteousness, just pain and hatred. Hatred for himself, hatred for the Sith, and yet he hadn’t hated Anakin, even then. 

Padmé’s hand on his shoulder drew him from the memory before he could go any deeper and touch the thoughts he hid even from his deepest awareness. Obi-Wan returned to the present, sensing her calm sympathy.

She had always been a little bit in tune with the Force, more so than the average person. This seemed to have only gotten stronger during her pregnancy, and Obi-Wan was fairly certain that she’d unknowingly used some suggestion to draw him back out of his memories.

“I’m not sure,” he replied to her question. “But it is something we must keep in mind, for better or for worse.”

Padmé bit her lip. “If he is alive, will our— will my children be safe here?”

He thought briefly before nodding. “I think so. And I will remain here as well. Train them to hide themselves in the Force. Also— I do think I would be able to sense him if he were to come here. He has re-established the bond we used to share, and I would know if he were shielding himself from it.”

Her fingers intertwined in the fabric of her dress. “So he’s definitely alive, then.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “I think we could say that. But I wouldn’t worry. He seems... quite weak. And the bond itself doesn’t feel threatening.” Instead, it felt like something different. Something he couldn’t stand by ignore again.He shook the thought aside. He doesn’t know enough yet to come to any conclusion, and it may well be that Anakin is simply using their old bond. “But I’m not sure. I will be trying to find him, but I wanted to come here first— to make sure you were safe.”

“You think I’m in danger?” Padmé questioned. “You think he would hurt me?”

Obi-Wan sighed, and shook his head. “I can’t be sure. But there is a possibility. However, in truth it wouldn’t be him I worried about most. I feared that Anakin may have attempted to establish a connection with you. And that the Emperor could use that to his advantage. Padmé, I’m not certain what this all means. Anakin feels weak enough that I don’t worry too much, and yet, I cannot be certain. Regardless of what comes of this, I will not let him or his master harm you.”

She nodded. “I understand. But I won’t be taken advantage of. Not again.” She blinks away tears, and Obi-Wan can hear the lump in her throat. She’d put it together how Palpatine had used her to get to Anakin before. The idea that his love for her could have been twisted into a weapon against them, against the Republic, was sickening. But Padmé would not cry. It was all in the past. And while a part of her still hoped against hope that Anakin was alive, she doubted that he would ever truly come back to her. He’d changed. He wasn’t the man she loved anymore, that much was certain. Hardening her gaze, she turned back to Obi-Wan, but the Jedi was distracted by a blinking communicator on his wrist.

Obi-Wan looked at it, then at Padmé, and stood up. His brow furrowed deeply in concern. “Excuse me for a moment, I have to take this.”

Without another word, he stood up and hurried off the porch.

Padmé felt her anxiety rising with each passing moment that Obi-Wan was gone. Why had he rushed off so suddenly? What had happened? Did it have something to do with Anakin? She sat up straighter, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Whatever had happened, they would figure out what to do.

When Obi-Wan finally returned about thirty clicks later, the look on his face confirmed her suspicions. There was a fear in his eyes and a strain on his features that Padmé had never seen from him, and it instantly aged him a good five years.

With a slight tremor in her voice, she spoke up, trying to pull him out of his shock. “Obi-Wan, what happened?”

He didn’t speak at first, just continued looking at her in alarm. His movements were a bit sluggish as he crossed the porch to sit next to her, head immediately falling into his hands.

When he finally did speak, his words made Padmé’s blood run cold.

“Luke is gone. They took Luke.” 


	7. Chapter 7

The cargo hold of the transport was cold and dark, lined on either side with rows of cages. The only sound that could be heard was the humming of the transport’s engines as it hurtled through hyperspace, and the occasional soft sob.

A single strip of lighting ran down the length of the hold, just bright enough to allow someone to see where they were walking, but not enough to make out any details.

Seven-year-old Luke Skywalker tucked his knees up against his chest, drawing his arms as far back into his sleeves as the binders on his wrists would allow. He was shivering, tucked back into the corner of the cage, but his light-weight desert tunic provided little warmth. He tucked his chin down against his chest. 

Everything had happened far too quickly for the boy to process. It had been an ordinary day. He’d gone outside to play after breakfast, either to dig in the sand for treasure or to see if he could build a little fort out of stones. He hadn’t even been able to decide which, though, before a sleek black spacecraft had descended from the sky. Luke’s wide-eyed fascination overrode his sense of danger as it touched down not too far from where he was playing. He’d never seen a ship like that before. 

Luke got to his feet as the blast doors on the ship opened up and three people walked out. The first two were white-armoured Imperial troopers, each carrying a blaster. And the third was a tall figure, robed in fitted black clothes, yellow eyes visible from above the mask they wore on the lower half of their face. 

Luke hesitated, taking a few steps back as the stranger pointed at him. As he did so, he heard his uncle’s voice call out to him— 

“Luke! No!” 

Fear took over the boy’s senses and he turned to run, bolting back across the sands toward the homestead. But he didn’t get far. As he ran, he suddenly felt himself stop, before moving backward in midair. Luke yelped as he fell backwards, landing on his back in the sand, hard enough to knock the wind out of him. 

Heavy footsteps approached him, and an armoured hand grasped him by the arm. Luke whimpered and tried to tug it away, but was pulled to his feet nonetheless. 

“You’re coming with us, resistance is useless.” The trooper’s voice was filtered through a modulator. Luke, unaware of the true gravity of the situation, continued to struggle, crying out as his small wrists were clasped inside binders and he was pushed toward the ship. 

He tried to turn around to look back at his uncle, but a hand to the back of his head pushed him forward. He could hear his uncle talking to the other trooper. 

“You can’t take him! You can’t do this!”

“Stand aside, Citizen. This boy is being detained by order of the Emperor.” 

“He’s just a child! What has he done?” 

“Stand. Aside.” 

There was a grunt, and Luke strained to look behind him again. “Uncle Owen!” He yelped, seeing his uncle double over after he was hit in the stomach by the trooper’s blaster barrel. 

“Quiet,” the trooper pushed him up onto the ramp. Luke tripped, but was caught by the black-clad leader. 

“Come on,” they growled at the other trooper, “We have what we came for. Leave the farmer be.” 

The trooper immediately obeyed, leaving Uncle Owen there and jogging back to the ship. The ramp closed behind him, blocking Luke off from the only home he’d ever known.

“Let me go!” he wailed, still struggling, but no match for the trooper holding him. He was quickly shoved down the centre aisle of the hold with little effort, shivering as he laid eyes on the row of cages. Some were empty, but inside others, he could see kids his own age or a little older or younger, most trembling in fear, but a few peering through the bars in curiosity. Luke found it hard to keep walking forward. What was this place? And what did they want with these kids? He shivered, a fearful sob catching in his throat.

Up ahead, one of the cages was opened, and the hand on Luke’s back gave him a firm push. He fell down to his knees. Instantly, he began to struggle once more. “Let me go! Let me go! I wanna go home!” He cried, but his struggles were to no avail. The trooper pushed him into the cage as though he weighed no more than a pillow, and it latched closed behind him.

He had been there for awhile now— he didn’t know how long. It was all dark inside, but he was pretty sure it was still daytime. It hadn’t been that long, had it?He was scared, cold, and confused. Why had he been taken? What did the Emperor want? Who were all these other kids?

Quietly, Luke untangled his arms from his legs and scooted over to the side of the cage, peering through the grating. Inside the cage was another human boy, who looked about his age.

“Hey,” Luke whispered, gripping the grating in his hands. “I’m Luke, who are you? Where are we going?”

The boy looked up at him, wide eyes blinking. “I dunno. They— they came to my house and took us away. I dunno where mom and dad are, but I don’t think they’re here.”

Luke frowned. “Did everyone in here get taken too?”

The boy shrugged. “I dunno. Prob’ly. Shh!” Quickly, he fell silent, and Luke could hear the approach of footsteps. A trooper’s white-armoured boots passed by them, heading to the back of the transport. Less than a click later, they approached again, passing by the cages on the way back to the front of the transport.

As the door at the front of the cargo hold opened and shut, Luke relaxed. The sound of footsteps faded away altogether, leaving the children alone in the hold.

Once he was sure the trooper was gone, the other boy spoke up again. “I’m Ezra. What planet you from?”

“Tattooine,” Luke replied. “What about you?”

“Lothal.”

They were quiet again for a few minutes. There wasn’t really much to talk about, and they were both too cold and miserable to really talk anyway.

Luke scooted back again, tucking his knees back up against his chest and putting his head down. He shivered, wishing there was some kind of blanket in the cage he’d been tossed into. He felt tears sting his eyes. What was happening? Why were they here? Why did the emperor put him in a cage?

He held back a sniffle, but it escaped anyway, followed shortly by a few quiet sobs.

And then, the ship gave a jolt. Luke whimpered as he was knocked against the back of his cage. “Wh-what was that?” He stammered.

“I think we just came out of hyperspace,” another child with a Core accent spoke up from across the way.

Luke pushed himself up and tried to see out of the cage, even though he knew there were no viewports. As he did so, there was another jolt, and the craft shuddered violently, rocking back and forth. Gunfire could be heard outside the ship.

Luke gripped the bars of his cage to stabilise himself. The sound of footsteps could be heard hurrying about above them. He heard a trooper’s voice cry out somewhere else in the ship.

“We’re under attack, Inquisitor! Pirates!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that there are two storylines going on, I’ll be uploading two chapters at a time, alternating between the two plot lines. Don’t worry, things will start being explained pretty soon, including what’s going on with Anakin and why the kids are being taken.


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He’d been so preoccupied with helping Padmé and uncovering the reason for the renewed bond with Anakin that he had momentarily forgotten why he hadn’t left Tattooine before now. Seven years had been relatively peaceful, and Luke had remained hidden well out of the Empire’s clutches.

It had been less than a month since the bond with Anakin had been reforged and he’d left for Naboo. And in that time, the Empire had already found Luke and taken him.

Obi-Wan felt numb. He’d shielded and protected the boy for seven years, only to fail now.

He couldn’t even look up at Padmé after the words left his mouth. The weight of his failure was crushing. He’d lost her son, after dedicating so much to keep him safe. He’d allowed himself to become distracted by his once-Padawan. Now, Obi-Wan knew more keenly than before the dangers of attachment. Though he denied it often, he had been attached to Anakin. Deeply, even. And that attachment caused young Luke to fall into the hands of the Empire.

But none of this made sense— how would the Emperor have found Luke so quickly? Even though Luke’s Force signature was strong, the Emperor had no pre-established connection with the boy. Had he been searching for him already? Or did this have something to do with Anakin?

A sick feeling overtook Obi-Wan as a thought took form in his mind. What if this had all been a distraction from the start? What if the bond was a false lead? What if Anakin— no, if such a case were true, he could no longer even think of him as such— Vader had reached out to him, knowing he could distract him, knowing that he could find his children through Obi-Wan? What if Obi-Wan’s presence on Tattooine had clues him in? Or perhaps it had been Palpatine who created a mockery of the old training bond for the same purpose.

“Impossible,” he murmured, shaking his head. Neither Palpatine nor Vader would know that Obi-Wan was with Luke. That couldn’t be it... could it? It could have been a guess, but somehow, Obi-Wan doubted it.

“What’s impossible?” Padmé asked, her voice tight with emotion. “You told me he was safe— that they both were safe! And now Luke’s been taken?”

Obi-Wan cringed, pressing his lips together, still not looking up at her. “I’m sorry, Padmé. Truly. I have failed. But I will find him and get him back— I promise. I contacted Bail as well, as soon as I heard. I will be travelling to Alderaan to protect Leia, and likely take her into hiding. I do not know if they would be able to find her, but I won’t take that chance.”

“I’m coming with you,” Padmé replied firmly, a bite in her tone.

“I’m not sure that’s—“

“She’s my daughter,” she cut him off before he could protest further. “And I’m already much better. I want to be there with her, I want to keep her safe. And you’ll be able to go back to Tattooine and search for Luke.”

Obi-Wan chewed his lip. She had a point. If he knew anything about Padmé, it was that she was stubborn. She wouldn’t let anything happen to Leia. And she was right— she did seem much better, much stronger. There was already a fire of determination in her eyes. She wouldn’t be backing down, and it was no use arguing.

“Very well. We’ll be leaving now, then. Do you need to bring anything with you?”

She shook her head. “No... well, maybe a change of clothes or two. But that’s all.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I’ll let you pack your things. I must see what I can discover through the Force. It could be that we might be walking into a trap— I must find some answers about Anakin.”

At the mention of his name, Padmé tended up, teeth catching her lower lip nervously. Obi-Wan felt a pang again as he saw her distress.

_ Distress that you caused. _

If only he had been more careful... he could have prevented this somehow.

Obi-Wan paused, and sighed deeply. Maybe the Force would reveal to him where Luke was, what steps he should take next. And he needed to know for sure if it was really Anakin on the other end of that bond. And whether or not it had truly been a cry for help, or just a trick.

Obi-Wan left the porch, walking briskly to a private spot in the courtyard. Beneath the vibrant green trees and flowers, he took a seat, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees. Perhaps he should have done this to begin with, he thought, before he’d rushed off. But Padmé was awake after seven years of slumber. So perhaps this was all the will of the Force. Regardless, he knew that if he were to listen, the Force would guide him on the path ahead.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and relaxed, letting his shoulders sink down and feeling the Force around him. He reached out toward the bond. A shiver ran through him as his senses touched the thread that held them together. He hesitated. Once he fully activated the bond, there would be no going back. It was still weak now, merely made of threads, and it had been fairly inactive aside from a few brief dreams and visions. But if he were to reach across it and touch Anakin’s mind in turn, he would no doubt strengthen it tenfold.

He reached out along the razor thread, shoulders tensing. It was dark, twisted. Haunted. And yet, surprisingly, it wasn’t hostile. There was little resistance, and despite the darkness, Obi-Wan didn’t feel the usual oppressive suffocation he felt when confronted with the Dark Side. Rather, it felt more as though he was observing a fire from a distance. Knowing full well that it’s flames could burn him and those he cared about, yet knowing he was far enough away that there was no real danger. There was a ripple in the Force as he reached the other end of the bond, as though something was stirring.

Then, almost as soon as the bond activated, his world exploded into blinding agony, like being struck with four electrostaves at once. He cried out in pain, feeling himself cease levitation, toppling to the ground as he felt as though his very soul was being torn from him. A ripple of panic shot across the bond, and Obi-Wan felt a sudden pushback, disorganized and frantic. He was thrown back, out of Anakin’s mind, but not before he saw a brief vision flash across his mind’s eye.

He saw, through the blue-green haze of a Bacta tank, metallic structures; arches and gratings and pillars. The image was obscure, and only momentary, but Obi-Wan did all he could to commit the snapshot to his memory. This could be a vital clue to the location. Something about it seemed familiar, and yet, strange— he’d definitely never seen this place before.

He opened his eyes, trembling a little bit, hair and robes damp with sweat.

“Obi-Wan?” Padmé’s voice drew his gaze upward, and he looked up. She knelt next to him on the ground, a hand placed on his shoulder. “What happened?”

Obi-Wan shivered, recalling the snapshot he’d seen. “I reached across the bond. I that it was all a trap, laid by Palpatine, or by Anakin himself. But... it wasn’t. I saw through his eyes. Through Anakin’s eyes. He was... I could not tell where, but it was... unfamiliar. He was in a large chamber. It seemed ancient, somehow, and doesn’t quite look like anywhere I’ve ever been. And, I cannot be certain, but I could feel a great darkness. It was not his own, nor do I think it was Palpatine. No, it seemed more like the place itself. But I know now that Anakin is truly alive. Though, I doubt that it was he who took Luke. It seemed from the vision that he was in a bacta tank, and...”

“And what?” Padmé frowned, watching him closely. “What’s happening to Anakin?”

“I’m not sure. But he’s in a great deal of pain. And his consciousness is... fragile. It seems as though he’s not fully aware of what’s happening, and there were no coherent thoughts. As soon as he felt me touch his mind, he thrust me out wildly,” Obi-Wan’s fingers curl into loose fists. Despite the darkness he felt along the bond, the thought of Anakin suffering still caused an ache in his heart. “If we can find out where he is, perhaps we can learn something about the Emperor’s plans. It seemed as though Anakin was quite central to them. I thought for all these years that he was dead, but if he has truly been alive all this time, there must be a reason he’s been... dormant.”

It wasn’t like Anakin at all to just sit by and do nothing. And, even more, wouldn’t Palpatine have put his new apprentice to use? If he wasn’t dead, there had to have been something keeping him from acting— either for the Empire or against it.

Obi-Wan exhaled, shaking his head. Find Luke, protect Leia, find Anakin and unravel the Emperor’s plans. Far too many things to do for a single fugitive Jedi, andnot a one any more important than the others.

“I think we must find Anakin as soon as possible. Something tells me that he is the key to all of this— Anakin is the one thing that links everything together.”

Padmé crossed her arms, frowning. “But what about Luke? We need to find him, we have to get him out of the Empire’s hands.”

“I know. We’ll go to Alderaan first. I don’t see much use in travelling to Tattooine. The ones who took Luke will be long gone, and they’ll know better than to leave traces. So, I will travel to Coruscant. I need to access the architectural archives— Perhaps I can find out where Anakin is from what I saw in the vision, if I can find a match. From what I could see, it was quite unique. There may be a model in the archives that could give me a clue as to his location. If we find Anakin, I am certain we will also find Luke.”

Padmé hesitated. “Isn’t Coruscant the seat of the Empire?”

Obi-Wan nodded gravely. “Yes. Yes, it is. If I’m careful, though, I’m sure I can get in without being caught.”

“But if you are caught, you’ll be killed.”

“Yes, perhaps so. But it is truly our best, and only, chance. The Emperor will be personally interested in Luke no doubt, so he will either be on a Coruscant, or he will be with Anakin.”

Padmé looked thoughtful, a concerned look on her face as she pondered his words. It was clear that she still held her doubts about this, but she nodded. “Alright. But be careful. But I still don’t think you should travel to Coruscant.”

A set of quiet footsteps approaching heralded the arrival of Padmé’s elder niece, who carried a datapad in her hand. 

“Sorry, Master Kenobi, I’m going to have to agree with my aunt. It really isn’t safe for you to go to Coruscant. You won’t even make it off the loading dock.” Ryoo walked over and sat down on a bench near them. Obi-Wan frowned, climbing back to his feet, helping Padmé up as well.

“And I suppose you have a suggestion for an alternative?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryoo offered a little bit of a lopsided smile. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. Something about ancient, mysterious structures? Well, I might be able to help. I’ve been studying archaeology and architecture at the academy for the past four years. Maybe if you could describe what you saw?”

Obi-Wan considered this. “Perhaps... but Padmé and I must leave for Alderaan immediately, we have no time to search for these things now.”

“Take me with you, then,” she crossed her arms. “I could help you. And I’m not on the Empire’s watch list, like I’m sure both of you are.”

Padmé hesitated. “But it won’t take much for you to be put on it. It’s too risky, Ryoo. Don’t put yourself in danger for us.”

She frowned. “I might be able to keep either of you from getting killed. I can actually do something. So why can’t I?”

Padmé shook her head. She understood that desire to do something, no matter the danger, to make the galaxy a better place. She’d been the same way when she was younger, even though the situations were quite different. She found that she couldn’t deny Ryoo’s proposition. “Alright. If Sola agrees to let you come, you can come.”

Ryoo cocked her head, then spoke up, “Mom already said I could go. It’s summer time, after all— and I’m old enough to go off-world if I wanted to anyway.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Padmé. “She could help us,” he noted. “I wasn’t going to say it out loud, but I wasn’t exactly looking forward to a trip to Coruscant, and would happily avoid it.”

“Oh, fine. You can come with us, Ryoo. Just be careful, alright? And watch your back. This could get dangerous,” Padmé relented fully, beckoning to her niece.

The teen grinned. “Great! I mean, not great that it’s dangerous, just great that I can go. You won’t regret this.”

Padmé sighed. “Well, we should get going.”

“I agree. Let’s get to my ship.”

The three of them, Obi-Wan supporting a somewhat shaky Padmé, headed out to the landing pad, where Obi-Wan’s ship was waiting. Ryoo glanced over her shoulder as she climbed aboard after them. Night had nearly fallen. There were only a few lights in some of the windows.

The ramp closed. Ryoo turned back and walked up to join Padmé and Obi-Wan in the cockpit. Padmé looked a bit pale still, but her eyes shone with determination as Obi-Wan fired up the ship’s engines.

“Sit down, young one,” he told her, and Ryoo obeyed, seating herself behind them. “We have a long flight to Alderaan ahead of us.”

He pressed a few buttons and took hold of the controller. The ship lifted off, and took off into the skies above Naboo. 


	9. Chapter 9

Luke braced himself against the walls of the cage as best as he could. The small transport shook and shuddered with each impact, jerking to a stop. From the cockpit, a cry of “They’ve hit the hyperdrive!” rang out, followed by another voice shouting, “Return fire!” 

Luke and Ezra had scooted to the front of their cages, gripping the door bars. The cargo hold was free from troopers, everyone must have been focused on fighting off the pirates. 

“Who d’you think’s gonna win?” Luke asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I dunno... but I sorta hope it’s the pirates,” Ezra replied, pressing his face against the bar. 

Luke frowned. “But pirates are scary and steal kids like us!”

“Yeah, well so do Imperials!” Ezra fired back. 

Luke thought for a moment, realising that he had a point, and then fell quiet, listening to the sounds of battle around them. 

The ship gave another jolt, and this one tossed the boys back to the back of the cages. Luke yelped as his shoulder collided with the back wall, quickly scrambling to regain his balance. Not long after, the sound of blaster fire and a low hum joined the alarmed shouts of the troopers above them. 

“We’ve boarded!” Luke whisper-yelled, unsure whether to be scared or excited. 

There were several thuds, and Luke winced as he heard a few groans of pain. There were fewer blaster sounds now, but the odd whirring noise continued, punctuated by frequent crashes and crackles. 

Luke crawled back over to the door, poking at it with a finger. 

“What’re you doing?” Ezra whispered. 

“Tryin’ to get out. I wanna see what’s happening!” he whispered back, fiddling with the latch. But it was no use— it was stuck fast. 

Ezra frowned, tilting his head to look at it. “Don’t think it’s gonna open,” he announced. 

Luke huffed, sitting back. “Yeah. Doesn’t look like it.” 

After a few more minutes of listening to the sounds of battle and trying to find some way out of the cage, he gave up. All of a sudden, there was a hissing crunch, and two beams of light pierced through the blast door to the cargo hold. Both boys yelped in surprise and backed away from the cage door. The glowing blades carved a circle into the solid metal. 

It clattered through the ground, and a stranger stepped through, a Togruta carrying two white-bladed lightsabers. A gasp escaped her, and she deactivated them, quickly hurrying over to the cages. 

Luke pressed himself into the back corner of his cage, staring at her with wide blue eyes. 

“Shhh— shh! It’s okay,” she whispered, clipping the sabers to her belt and extending her hands, palms up. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Then, she stood up, calling back to someone, “I was right— they were carrying younglings.” 

The sound of footsteps approached, and another stranger stepped through the hole. “Bah! You’re always right, but tell me again how this venture will make us a profit, eh? We can’t exactly sell younglings, can we?”

The Togruta rolled her eyes. “This isn’t about the profit, Hondo, this is about doing the right thing. Something you clearly need to learn more about.” 

“Right, right... I know you say you’re not a Jedi, but you still act like one sometimes. I’ll make a real pirate out of you yet.” Hondo waved his hand dismissively. “Now, let’s see these younglings.” 

The Togruta approached the cages, leaning down and unlocking each of them. The doors slid open. Some of the children still cowered in the back of the cage, but Luke scooted forward, poking his head out of the door. There was something about her that told him she wouldn’t hurt him. 

“They put binders on us,” he explained, holding out his wrists for her to inspect. “Take them off too?”

The Togruta nodded. “Sure. Let me get that for you.” She waved her hand over Luke’s binders and they snapped open. 

The child looked up at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. “Wha— how did you do that?” he asked, incredulously, as she moved to do the same for Ezra. The other boy rubbed his wrists, shaking them out, before staring up at her with eyes that echoed Luke’s question. 

“It’s a little secret of mine,” she replied, a strange sort of almost-sad smile flickering across her face. “I’m Ahsoka Tano, who are you guys? We can help you get back to your families.” 

“I’m Ezra Bridger, Mom and Dad got taken too,” Ezra spoke up nervously. “Could we... could we find them?”

Ahsoka frowned. “We can definitely look,” she nodded, moving to finish unlocking the cages and help the rest of the children out. 

Luke glanced around as Ahsoka took out a datapad, taking down the children’s names and home worlds. There looked to be about a dozen or so of them, of all different species. Some of them talked about how they’d been taken— it was all the same story. The Imperial ship had descended from the sky and the troopers and the black-clad warrior had exited the ship, snatching them away from their families with no questions asked. Luke wondered what had happened to all of them. If these strange pirates had won, where were the Imperials? And why did the pirates want to take them back to their homes? Didn’t pirates usually do the opposite?

Ahsoka nodded to herself as she listened to the children’s stories, typing a few more things into her datapad. Once all the children were free and their binders removed, she moved back to Luke. “And you? What’s your name?”

The boy shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I’m Luke Skywalker, I’m—“

He stopped before telling her where he was from. Her eyes had gone wide, and she stared at him like she was seeing a ghost. Kind of like that odd look Old Ben Kenobi sometimes got when he used to play with him. “Are... are you okay?” Luke asked, cocking his blonde head to one side.

Ahsoka blinked, taking a breathe and exhaling it. “Yeah... yeah I’m okay. Don’t worry about me, kid.” She put a smile on her face. “You have any family?”

Luke nodded. “My aunt and uncle. They’re moisture farmers on Tattooine. The Imperials were mean to Uncle Owen when they took me.”

“And what... what about your parents?”

A shrug followed the question. “I dunno. Never met ‘em. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru don’t like talking about them either.” 

His cheeks turned pink as Ahsoka nodded, seemingly saying something under her breath. “You sure you okay?” Luke asked, frown deepening.

This time, she didn’t respond at first. Her hands had curled into fists at her sides.

Hondo rested his chin in his hand, pressing his lips together thoughtfully. “You know, I can see the resemblance.”

Ahsoka shot him a look.

Then, she turned back to Luke and muttered, “Yeah. I’m fine. But you’re really lucky they didn’t know who you were.”

“Who?” Luke asked, fingers finding the edges of his tunic, rubbing the fabric between thumb and forefinger.

“I knew your father,” Ahsoka replied. “He was my... my good friend.” She stood back up to her full height. “Hondo, watch the kids. I’m going to check this ship’s navigation.”

She headed back toward the cockpit. Luke tried to dart after her, but was stopped by Hondo’s forearm. “Ah-ah-ah, little Skywalker, patience.”

The boy looked up at him, frowning. “But—“

“I’m sure she will tell you in time. For now, let’s get something to eat, shall we? Follow Hondo, younglings!” With that, and a gentle yet firm grip on Luke’s shoulder, he led the children down the corridor. Luke turned his head around to catch a glimpse of Ahsoka heading back toward the cockpit. A determined scowl placed itself on his features. She knew his dad. And Luke would get her to tell him about him, no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! University has been kicking my arse. Updates will be weekly from now on.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryoo idly scrolled through some sketches on her datapad, slouched back in her seat. Through the viewports, the bluish streaks of hyperspace rushed by. Padmé was asleep, having moved to the bunk shortly after entering hyperspace at the urging of both Obi-Wan and her niece. For now, it was just Ryoo and Obi-Wan in the cockpit. 

In the relative quiet, Obi-Wan was finally able to settle his frazzled nerves. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind, moving faster than he was used to now, after seven years of desert hermitage. A younger, less jaded Obi-Wan would have been glad for the excitement. But now, it just exhausted him. He was thankful for the long flight he now had to soothe his nerves. 

Though it seemed as if the universe— or Anakin, rather— wanted anything but soothed nerves for him. 

Less than two hours into the flight, and three times he’d been nearly drawn into Anakin’s mind. The bond was getting stronger by the minute, and Anakin’s limited consciousness was getting harder to ignore. 

Obi-Wan had almost forgotten how utterly persistent he was. 

But he couldn’t be altogether distraught by it. With each little glimpse, it became easier for him to handle, and he managed to get a better look at Anakin’s surroundings. 

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt himself swept in again. This time, he steeled himself against the rush of pain, registering its existence but refusing to allow himself to feel it. He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. 

_ Anakin, this isn’t very convenient, you know.  _

He didn’t expect an answer, and he didn’t receive one. Obi-Wan wondered if this was even a conscious action on Anakin’s part. Most likely, it was simply Anakin reaching out for anyone he could find in desperation. Otherwise, Obi-Wan doubted that Anakin would try to connect with him at all. He grimaced, quickly turning his thoughts away from their last interaction and back to the current one. Probably not the best thing to have in mind at the moment, with their fragile bond to consider. It wouldn’t do to upset Anakin now— he was suffering. That much was clear as day. How, and why, was a different matter. As was  where.  That’s what he was trying to figure out. 

The glimpses were almost all identical, but Obi-Wan was able to notice different details each time. By now he had an almost complete picture of the area surrounding Anakin. The curious architecture, visible through the haze of the bacta tank. But it didn’t offer enough clues. He had sketched out what he’d seen to the best of his ability and shown it to Ryoo, but it hadn’t been enough to pin down a location. But this time, Obi-Wan noticed something. Something that sent a jolt of excitement running through him. A symbol, engraved on one of the planks of metal near where Anakin was. Quickly, Obi-Wan committed it to his memory before the connection faded again. 

He opened his eyes, taking a breath. Even though he was beginning to get used to the feeling, it was still always a bit of a shock. He’d spent so long accepting Anakin’s death that it felt strange to process his survival. 

But that wasn’t important now. He’d have time to get used to it. He had a symbol now, something that could lead him to answers. A definite mark, something to identify the place, or at least the culture. 

He rubbed his eyes, then turned around, looking at the teenage girl, who was still scrolling through her datapad. “Ryoo?” He asked. “Do you think you could help me?” 

She scooted upright with a nod, suddenly alert. “Yeah, Master Kenobi. What do you need?” 

“Have you studied emblems? I had another vision, I noticed a symbol this time. I can’t quite place it, but I was wondering if you may have come across it in your studies,” He reached under the controls and took out a flimsi, quickly sketching out the symbol he’d seen on the wall in the vision and passing it back to Ryoo. 

The teen pressed her lips together, considering the sketch for a moment before pulling out her datapad again. She flipped through several notes and schematics. 

“I haven’t read much about it yet, but that looks like... the emblem of the Infinite Empire.” She frowned. “That’s strange. This doesn’t make sense. That civilisation collapsed over twenty-five thousand years ago. Any architecture from that long ago would have surely fallen into disrepair, unless it had been maintained somehow... but I’m sure we’d have records of that.”

Obi-Wan frowned. The Rakata Infinite Empire was one of the Republic’s predecessors, but what would Sidious have to do with it? At least, Obi-Wan was fairly sure that Sidious was behind all of this. If not him, then who else could it be? Who else would have gone after Anakin like that. And he was sure it has some kind of connection to the Galactic Empire. No, it would have to be Sidious. But what was the connection between a dead and a living empire? 

“Well... If you have any other information about the Infinite Empire, would you mind transferring it to a datacard for me? I’d like to look it over.” 

“Of course,” Ryoo nodded. “I have some things in my notes. I’m not sure how much will be helpful, but since I guess you’ll probably be infiltrating a Rakatan structure, it might help for you to know as much about them as possible. I’ll keep researching too. There might be more in my class files.” 

Obi-Wan smiled. “Thank you,” he said, leaning back in his seat with a sigh. He had more information now, but he was even more confused than before. That wouldn’t do. Hopefully some research would shed some light on things. He tried to hold back a yawn, but it escaped him anyway. The realisation hit him that he hadn’t properly slept in quite some time, and all of a sudden, exhaustion hit him like a crashing starfighter. 

Ryoo stifled a yawn of her own. “You know, you should probably get some sleep. I’m not sure if Jedi have some kind of not-needing-any-sleep powers, but I doubt it’s good for you to stay up. We still have awhile to go before we reach Alderaan, and it’s not like you can do much until then.” 

Obi-Wan sighed. Oh, if only it were so simple. The newly reformed bond would most likely make sleep difficult. Still, there really was no harm in trying, was there? She was right— it would be wise for him to be better rested. No doubt the coming days would be just as intense or more than the last few. 

“Perhaps I should sleep for a while. But you should too, you know?” He got to his feet, wavering a little as he moved back to the bunks. 

Ryoo set down her datapad with a wry grin. “Of course, Master Kenobi. I’ll make sure to get some sleep too.” 

Obi-Wan situated himself in a bunk, placing his hands on his chest. This time, he didn’t bother with his meditation routine. It would probably do more harm than good right now anyway, and Anakin would just keep him awake. Instead, he simply closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. 

Sleep came quicker than he expected. Once he’d committed to it, his tired body willingly obeyed, and he drifted off almost immediately. Just as his consciousness faded, he caught a glimpse of Luke. Golden hair was dishevelled, face a little dirty, but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. A very familiar-looking hand was tucking a blanket around him. 

Obi-Wan was too tired to process it fully, but a smile of relief spread across his features. His half-awake self knew one thing as he drifted off to sleep. Luke was safe now. He was in good hands. 


	11. Chapter 11

The slight rocking of the pirate ship as it travelled through hyperspace was lulling. Luke found his eyes drifting closed, despite how much he insisted to himself that he wasn’t tired.

It had been about a day or so since the pirates had found them, and since then they’d made several stops in nearby systems, returning the children to their homes and their frightened, grateful parents. They were headed to another system now, a twelve-hour flight away, and the remaining six children had been given bunks on the ship so that they could get some sleep. Luke slept just below Ezra, whose blanket had fallen to hang halfway down over Luke’s bunk, creating a curtain of sorts.

The blonde boy was thankful for the blankets. It was a lot colder here in space than he was used to on a Tattooine. He’d also decided that he liked pirates much more than the Empire, despite what he’d heard about them. They gave him food and blankets and an actual bunk to sleep in instead of a cage, after all. Besides, they’d defeated the Empire anyway, so they must be stronger too.

Though he couldn’t help but wonder about Ahsoka. Ever since that first conversation, it seemed like the Togruta was doing everything in her power to avoid talking to Luke. The boy had tried to approach her several times, but she’d always been busy parsing coordinates or something like that. So he’d left her alone. But now she thought he was asleep. Maybe he could catch her by surprise, and maybe she’d tell him about his father.

Luke slipped out of his bunk, padding softly to the berth’s door and pressing a button. It slid open. He peered out into the hallway.

It seemed pretty quiet. The pirates must have settled in for the jump too. Luke tiptoed down the hall, trying to remember where the cockpit was. Maybe he could find Ahsoka there. He passed by another partially-open berth and peered in. A few pirates were sleeping on the bunks. Luke turned back and continued down the corridor.

Once he finally reached to cockpit, he saw Ahsoka bending over a datapad, muttering something to herself about coordinates.

Luke padded over to her. “‘Soka?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

The Togruta glanced in his direction. “Oh, hi, Luke. Weren’t you asleep?”

The boy nodded. “Yeah, I was. But I’m not now. Flying is too fun to stay sleeping.”

He climbed onto one of the seats, watching her quietly for about five seconds before speaking up. “You said earlier that you knew my dad. What was he like? Why didn’t he stay with me? Did you know my mom too?”

Ahsoka rubbed her brow with the back of her hand, sighing as she set down her datapad. She leaned back, crossing her arms. “It’s a long story. But... yeah, I definitely knew your mom too, now that I think about it.”

She slouched forward, elbows on her knees, then turned to look at Luke with a strange smile on her face, wistful and bitter, yet fond. “They were great people. I’m not... really sure what ended up happening to them. It’s been a long time since I’ve heard anything.”

Luckily, before Luke could go on asking questions, the sound of approaching footsteps grabbed both of their attention as Hondo entered the cockpit.

“What have you found, Tano?” He asked, before turning to Luke and waving. “Hello there, little Skywalker,” he snorted, shaking his head. “Should have known you’d go poking your nose around.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and shot Hondo a bit of a glare before picking up her datapad again. “I’ve cracked open the encrypted coordinates for that Imperial transport’s next stop... and I’m not really sure what we’re looking at here.”

Hondo spun one of the seats around and sat down across from Ahsoka. “Elaborate,” he gestured with one hand, curling the other beneath his chin. “Are we looking at untold riches?”

Ahsoka glanced down at her datapad, tapping twice. “I’m... not sure. They were headed way out into the unknown regions.But there are no known star systems that match these coordinates.” She’d puzzled over the coordinates since cracking the encryption a few hours ago. But at least she had them— with these coordinates, she could fly to wherever they’d been heading and figure out what they planned to do with the children.

“Hmmmm... Ah, I know that look,” Hondo shook his finger at Ahsoka, “As much as I would love to investigate, there’s an important smuggling job that has my name on it, and they’re offering quite a bit of money. And while I love a good adventure as much as the next pirate, a sure payout offers much more security. Can’t get enough of that these days, eh? We can go off on your adventure another day.”

Ahsoka leaned back, crossing her arms. “Actually, I was thinking. Maybe I should strike out on my own for awhile. After all, we’ve got this Imperial ship now... I could just take that into the unknown regions and see what’s going on.” 

Hondo fell quiet. “Well then. We would be sad to see you go. But, I suppose, once a Jedi, always a Jedi.” 

“Not a Jedi,” Ahsoka corrected, a slight edge to her voice. “Just trying to do the right thing. And I’ll be coming back. I hope. I just... I have to know what he’s doing.” 

“I understand,” Hondo nodded. “And of course you’re welcome back whenever you’re done saving the galaxy. You make a good mate.”

She smiled sadly. “It’s a little late for that, but thanks. I guess... I guess I’ll go start seeing if I can fix that transport. Won’t be getting anywhere without a working hyperdrive.” 

Then, she stood up and left. 

Hondo sighed, rocking back in his seat and propping his feet up near the controls. Then he cast a glance back at Luke. “Now, little one, shouldn’t you be headed back to your bed? We’ll be taking you home soon, for sure. Go, go, run along!” He waved a hand at Luke, who huffed a little. 

“But I’m not tired!” He whined, staring out the viewport. “I wanna stay here!” 

Hondo chuckled. “Of course you would, but we’re coming up on another stop anyway. I’ll make sure to come get you when we’re ready to take off again if you get some sleep now, hm?” 

Luke stuck out his lower lip in a pout, but hopped off his chair with a huff anyway. “Fine. But I wanna see the hyperspace jump! So make sure you get me.” 

“Of course, of course! Now, run along, little Skywalker.”

Hondo chuckled to himself as Luke headed back to his bunk. He watched him go with a little shake of his head. “Ahhh, I like that one. So much like his father...” He shook his head, stretching out in the chair and leaning it back a little bit. He wouldn’t admit it, but he’s actually enjoying this little mission of Ahsoka’s. Who knew they would come across the son of one of his good friends like that?


End file.
